


Consorting [comic]

by Lilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dimension Travel, Fan Comics, Fanart, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a brief trip to an alternate universe results in a revelation for our heroes ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consorting [comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy fall, taliahale! :)


End file.
